The Best Christmas Ever
by Digitaldreamer
Summary: Sora, Riku, and Kairi go to Traverse Town for Christmas. Sora looks for the prefect present, the dreaded "Mall-Santa-Attack" occurs, the Snow war was fought in a front yard so near, and Kairi gets a Christmas surprise.Merry Christmas


~*The best Christmas ever*~  
  
By: Digitaldreamer  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Me: WHEEE! IT'S CHRISTMAS!  
  
Cast: YAY!  
  
Me: So for Christmas, I decided to write a short one shot holiday ficcy. It's just gonna be a one-shot, and I'm just gonna post it and give my beta reader Christmas off.  
  
Cast:...Aw crap..  
  
Me: An' I took down my other Christmas fic cause' I don't have time to finish it. Anyways, so here's my gift to all you people^^ Merry Christmas!  
  
Disclaimer: I WANT TO OWN KINGDOM HEARTS GOSH DARN IT!  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"BOW DOWN! BOW DOWN! BEFORE THE POWER OF SANTA! OR BE CRUSHED, BE CRUSHED, BYYYYYY HIS JOLLY BOOTS OF DOOM!!!!"  
  
"SHUT UP ALREADY!"  
  
The first voice was Sora, for lack of a better word, singing very loudly in the backseat of a Gummi ship. It had been immediately decided for the flight to Traverse Town for Christmas vacation that Sora, having just consumed nine mountain dews, thirty candy canes, and a button, should sit farthest away from the driver, and the "Instruments of steering" as Kairi had so eloquently put it. The latter was Kairi herself screaming at the chocolate haired idiot.  
  
"I TOLD you we should have hidden all that food, but did you listen? Nooooo." Riku smugly stated while sipping his cup of hot chocolate while eyeing Sora in case he gave up on Santa and attempted another raid to the front of the Gummi Ship, as had happened earlier.   
  
Kairi sighed. "How was I supposed to know he can't control himself from consuming massive amounts of caffeine, sugar, and plastic?"  
  
"Because you're his girlfriend." Riku pointed out evenly, slurping more of his cocoa in total content.  
  
Kairi blinked for a moment. "Fair enough." then promptly spun around to yell at her boyfriend to shut up once more. Her yelling went ignored and she sighed, slumping into her seat and knawing on a candy cane.  
  
"OR BE CRUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEDDDDDD!" Sora howled at the top of his lungs as Riku and Kairi covered their ears and gave an envious look at the driver, Cloud, as he was obviously used to driving hyperified keybearers to other worlds and had come prepared with heavy duty sound blocking ear muffs.   
  
"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!?" Riku and Kairi demanded before going back to their conversation.   
  
"So we're spending Christmas Eve and Christmas with everyone in Traverse Town?" Kairi asked, knowing that Sora could have dragged them onto this Gummi Ship for an entirely different reason, given his current state.  
  
Riku nodded. "I would hope so."  
  
"BE CRUSHED!"  
  
Kairi winced. Her poor, damaged ear drums. "Where did he get that song anyway?"  
  
"The Invader Zim Christmas special." Riku answered, downing the last of his cocoa.  
  
"...Dear god, as soon as we get back, I swear I'm going to get rid of his cable."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
"BE CRUSHED! BYYYYYY HIS JOLLY BOOTS OF DOOM!!!!!!"  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Several Hours and many damaged ears later, Sora finally became sober (he wondered why everyone was glaring at him and rubbing their ears) and they got to Traverse Town.  
  
"We're here!" Cloud said as he pretty much shoved Sora out of the Gummi Ship. HE wasn't going to be the one taking the blame for Cid's now Cocoa stained, battered, and pretty much wrecked Gummi Ship, no siree.  
  
Sora grinned. "Yay! Thanks for the lift Cloud."  
  
"No problem.....but if Cid asks what happened to his Gummi Ship, YOU'RE the one who's in trouble, NOT ME!" Cloud stated.  
  
Sora only countinued to grin and pushed open the doors to the first distract.   
  
"Woooooooooooooooooooooooooooow..." All three teens gasped.  
  
They stood there for a moment, drinking in the sight of Traverse Town covered in a blanket of white, all sorts of lights decorating the buildings, the Christmas tree in the middle of the square, everything.  
  
"SORA!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE HERE!" A voice cried happily and Sora was knocked over by one hundred pounds of teenage ninja.  
  
"Ack! Yuffie, get offa me!" Sora whined, trashing in the snow as the 'Older' (yeah right, older....suuuure) teen glomped his middle.  
  
Kairi gave Yuffie a glare that basically said "He's mine, not yours, GET OFF OF HIM" and Yuffie quickly jumped off of the spiky haired brunette.  
  
"I'm sooo glad you're here! Me an' Aerith and Squall-"  
  
"IT'S LEON!"A voice roared from the second distract.  
  
"I...mean....Leon decorated the house and everything and we're gonna go shopping and this is gonna be sooo fun!" The girl squealed as she hopped up and down in the snow. "C'MON C'MON C'MON DON'T JUST STAND THERE!" Yuffie grabbed Sora, Riku, and Kairi's arms and dragged them off to the third distract.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"AERITH THEY'RE HERE!" Yuffie cried as she pulled the teens through the doorway into the small house...not that it was so small anymore. Leon and Cid kinda' got drunk and knocked down a few walls and discovered all the houses near the small house were empty, so they added rooms and stuff.  
  
Aerith walked in, wiping her hands on her white apron. "Hi you guys!" She said cheerfully. "Merry Christmas."  
  
"You too!" Sora said with a grin.  
  
Yuffie was already grabbing everyone's wrists again. "C'mon! I'll show you to your rooms!"  
  
Riku blinked as he pulled his black leather jacket off. "Is she ALWAYS this hyper?" He wondered aloud.  
  
"Nah, Yuffie's not hyper, this is normal." Cid said as he took a drawl of his cigarette. "Now when she's hyper, she's a total b-"  
  
"Cid! No swearing, there are children here!" Aerith cried.  
  
"...Children?" Riku rose an eyebrow.  
  
"And I thought I told you NO SMOKING!" Aerith countinued.  
  
"Aw c'mon Aerith, show an act of kindness during the holiday season.."Cid whined.  
  
"NO SMOKING!"  
  
"Fine." Cid sulked, throwing his cigarette out the window to land on the bald head of a passerby.  
  
Everyone ignored the screams outside and Yuffie dragged Sora, Riku, and Kairi up the stairs.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Sora smiled to himself as he set his blue duffle bag down and looked out the window at the falling snow.  
  
"This is going to be the best Christmas ever." He told himself.  
  
"Sora!" Kairi called. "We're going to the mall for Christmas shopping, you coming!?"  
  
"Sure!" Sora called back. "That reminds me..I gotta find something good to get Kairi for Christmas...." He mused aloud. "Ah well, maybe I'll find it at the mall!"  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Whoa! This place is big!" Kairi said, eyes widening.  
  
Sora nodded. "Yup. Biggest mall in this world."  
  
Riku grinned. "Okay, uh, me n' Sora will go this way, Kairi and Yuffie can go that way, and then we'll switch."  
  
"Okay!"   
  
And so what would come to be known as "The horrendous gift-searching-mall-santa-kablooie" began.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Riku stood in the middle of the walkway as he watched Sora charge from one shop, then race into the next.  
  
"Sora, what are you doing?" Riku asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Looking for the best gift!" Had been the explanation as the brunette charged by.  
  
"But you already got something for Aerith, Yuffie, Cid, Cloud, and Leon!"  
  
"Yeah, but I gotta get something for Kairi!"  
  
Riku sighed and grabbed a hold of Sora's hood the next time he charged by. "Then SLOW DOWN and actually LOOK at the stuff!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Riku released the keyblade master, whom immediately charged into the next shop.  
  
"IT'S PERFECT!" He cried suddenly.  
  
Riku blinked and headed inside the shop.  
  
Sora was pretty much pressed against a glass case that held a piece of jewelry inside. It was a necklace, with a thin, shimmering silver chain. The pendent was shaped like a Paopu fruit and radiant gold, a diamond placed at the center of the pendent.  
  
"Kairi will love it!" Sora cried excitedly.  
  
Riku took a look at the price.  
  
"Uh...Sora, I really don't think you can afford that."  
  
"What do you mean....A THOUSAND MUNNY!?" Sora's shoulders sagged. "Man.....what am I going to get her now."  
  
Riku sighed and pulled out his wallet. "Here, I'll pitch in and you can pay me back later, okay?"  
  
Sora's eyes got extremely wide. "REALLY!?"  
  
Riku smiled. "Sure."  
  
Sora promptly glomped Riku's waist. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"  
  
Riku sighed at his extremely emotional friend and carefully pried the boy from his waist. "Yeah, sure, whatever. Just DON'T hug me."  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Kairi looked around a shop for the perfect gift for Sora. She had already gotten something for everyone else.  
  
'Why does this have to be so hard??? Can't I just find the perfect gift for him?'   
  
She was starting to lose hope when her gaze fell on a certain object in the shop.   
  
'It's perfect!'  
  
She ran over to it...  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Riku waited for the girl at the counter to finish wrapping his gifts. He had found something for Sora and Kairi, and even to his dismay had broken down and gotten something for Yuffie, Leon, Aerith, Cid, and Cloud.  
  
'Must be getting soft...can't let Sora know...must ask woman at the counter to wrap faster before someone sees.'  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Um..Miss...excuse me, but I was going to buy that."  
  
The women who had beaten Kairi to the gift looked up at her. She was EXTREMELY fat, I'm talking like walking basketball fat, with grey curly hair and waaaay too much makeup.  
  
"Well too bad! I'm getting this gift for my Grandson!"  
  
"Pleeeeeaaaassseeeeeeee Miss! It's for my boyfriend and he's just done SO much for me, and this gift is just perfect for him, and I just KNOW it would make his Christmas the best one ever!"  
  
"Hmmm...That's sweet deary, now let me think about. NO!"  
  
Kairi's eye twitched. "Then you leave me no choice..."  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Sora and Riku walked towards the food court, both holding various bags and being drooled over by various women.  
  
"Wow, we sure found allot of gifts!"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
Both suddenly stopped as they heard a commotion coming from a shop.  
  
"What's going on?" Sora asked, walking over.  
  
"Some girl went nuts!"One guy said.  
  
"She's attacking that women with the gift!" Another added.  
  
"Wow, she must REALLY want that thing."Yet another commented.  
  
Riku and Sora gave each other puzzled looks.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Please lady! Please!," Cried Kairi pulling on the gift.  
  
"No! No! It's mine!," Shrieked the woman as she pulled back.  
  
....And the battle raged on....  
  
"I've got my bet on the girl."  
  
"I dunno man, the old woman looks pretty strong." People continued to watch and placed their bets  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Sora and Riku both watched wide eyed as they saw a red-head running quickly out of the shop with something in her hand, being chased by an old woman yelling at her, and the shop keeper shaking his head and waving his hands in front of him; explaining to the woman that Kairi DID pay for the item.  
  
"..Hey, didn't that girl look allot like.."  
  
"Nah! Kairi wouldn't do that...I mean, she's not crazy, who in the world fights people off for gifts?"  
  
"..True.."  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Later on Sora and Riku were sitting at the fountain, waiting to meet up with Kairi and Yuffie. They were getting kind of bored, so they decided to look around a bit.  
  
They were walking by the pavilion where the Mall Santa was "Ho-Ho-Hoing" and Sora happened to look up at the Mall Santa.  
  
"Hey, isn't that Squall?"Sora asked.  
  
The Mall santa froze in the middle of a "Ho-ho-ho"  
  
"IT'S LEON!" The Mall santa cried.  
  
Both teens stood there for a moment. "Leon's....the mall santa?"Sora snorted.  
  
The two teens erupted into laughter.  
  
"OH SHUT UP!" Leon growled from his chair.  
  
"Hey Squall, I thought you didn't work with kids!" Riku crowed through his laughter.  
  
Leon twitched while the little kid on his lap blinked.  
  
"What's wrong!?" Sora cried. "Did one of the kids go pee pee on your fuzzy hat?"  
  
More twitching.  
  
"Santa?" The little kids blinked.  
  
"HA HA HA HA HA HA! SQUALL, SANTA! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"  
  
"IF YOU GUYS DON'T SHUT UP I'M GOING TO STRANGLE YOU BOTH WITH ONE OF THESE GIANT CANDY CANES!" Leon roared.  
  
"HA HA HA HA HA! SQUALL..THE MALL SANTA! HA HA HA HA HA!"  
  
"OKAY, THAT'S IT!" Leon jumped from his spot and the little kid on his lap flew into his mothers arms. Leon ripped a giant plastic candy cane off of the path that lead up to his chair.  
  
Sora's and Rikus eyes went WIDE.  
  
"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Leon roared, jumping off of the pavilion and proceeding towards the two teens.  
  
"AHHHH! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"  
  
Leon, in his santa costume, proceeded to chase Sora and Riku through the mall, candy cane bared.  
  
"ACK! HEY, HEY, SANTA'S SUPPOSED TO BE NICE!"  
  
WHAP!  
  
"OW! HEY, YOU'RE SETTING A BAD EXAMPLE FOR THE KIDS!"  
  
WHACK!  
  
"NOOOOOO! STAY AWAY STAY AWAY!"  
  
WHAM!  
  
"WORLD OF PAIN! RUUUNNN! AHHHH!"  
  
The little kids blinked. "Mommy..." One began, tugging on his mother's pants leg. "Why is santa chasing down two boys and trying to beat them with a candy cane?"  
  
"..I'll......tell you when you're older..."  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Yuffie and Kairi were chatting as they headed towards the fountain when two blurs ran by.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! SANTA'S GONE SERIAL KILLER!"  
  
"Hey...wasn't that....Sora and Riku?" Kairi asked.  
  
Yuffie nodded slowly.  
  
ZOOOOOM!!!!  
  
"GET BACK HERE! I'M GONNA RIP OUT YOUR HAIR AND STRANGLE YOU WITH IT!"  
  
"Please tell me that wasn't that Squall-"  
  
"IT'S LEON!"  
  
"Leon....in a santa costume, chasing down Sora and Riku so he could beat them mercilessly?"  
  
Both girls blinked slowly.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
After Leon finally finished beating Sora and Riku into bloody pulps with a candy cane, everyone trudged home.  
  
Sora and Riku occasionally twitched and were both attempting to tend to their wounds while Leon wore a satisfied smirk.  
  
"Well, that's what you get." Kairi commented.  
  
They got back to the small house to see Cloud and Cid attempting to drag a rather large evergreen tree into the house. Sora grinned and pulled Riku behind one of the buildings and scooped up a snowball. Riku shrugged and did the same.  
  
"Ready? One...two...THREE!"  
  
Cloud was turning around to attempt to push the tree inside, when...  
  
WHAP!  
  
He got hit in the side of the face with a snowball.  
  
Cloud growled and shook his head to get the snow off of his face and glared at his attacker, as did Cid.  
  
"SORA! RIKU!"  
  
Leon looked over. "Huh?"  
  
WHAP!  
  
"Ha, gotcha Squall!"  
  
"Yuffie, for the last time it's LE-"  
  
"WHAP!"  
  
"Grr!! I'm going to get you!" Leon growled, scooping up some snow and rearing back.  
  
WHAM!  
  
"Hey! No fair, I had my back turned!" Kairi whined, making her own snowball and throwing it at Cloud.  
  
"SNOW WAR!" Sora cried, diving behind the building he and Riku had been hiding behind and pulling Riku, Kairi, and Yuffie with them.  
  
Cloud blinked. "Eh?"  
  
WHAP!  
  
"Oh, so THAT'S how it is, is it!?" Cloud dove behind the tree they had been dragging in and pulled Leon and Cid down with him. "We'll beat those rookies!"He declared while the other two men nodded.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
The war was long and hard.   
  
WHAP!  
  
"Yuffie!"  
  
"NA NA NA!"  
  
The bitter snow raged around them.  
  
"Hee hee, snowflakes!" Cloud said cheerfully, having gotten hit in the head one too many times.  
  
There were losses on both sides...  
  
WHAP!  
  
"NOOOO! MY JEANS ARE ALL WET!"  
  
The warriors fought long and hard...  
  
WHAP!  
  
"I'm on YOUR SIDE YOU IDIOT!"  
  
And in the end....  
  
"I WIN!"  
  
"NUH UH I WIN!"  
  
It was a tie...  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Everyone came in, wet, cold, and...well....wet.  
  
"Well, that was fun!" Sora said cheerfully, attempting to get his hair to stick up again.  
  
Cid grinned. "We so kicked your a-"  
  
"CID, NO SWEARING!"  
  
"...Yes Aerith..."  
  
Aerith came in. "You DID get the tree right?"  
  
Cloud nodded.  
  
"Okay, great! Now we can decorate!"  
  
"YAY!"  
  
"But first we get to untangle the lights!"  
  
"Darn it.."  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Finally they were finished decorating and everyone was going to bed. Sora snuck out of his room to slip his gifts under the tree.  
  
"Okay...lessee here. Riku's present, Leon's present, Yuffie's present, Cid's present, Cloud's present, Aerith's present.....OH NO!" Sora cried suddenly as he reached into the bag Kairi's gift was supposed to be in. He looked at the bag. There was a huge hole in the bottom.  
  
"OH NO OH NO!" Sora cried,searching through all the other bags. "Where is it where is it!?"  
  
The brunette ran up the stairs and back into his room and practically tore his room apart looking for the necklace.  
  
Finally Sora gave a defeated sigh. "It must have fallen out on the way home......what am I going to do now? All the stores are closed by now....and tomorrows Christmas."  
  
Sora sighed and got into bed, looking out of the window with saddened sapphire eyes. "She'll wake up tomorrow and I won't have a gift for her....Kairi..I'm so sorry, I ruined Christmas."  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!" Yuffie cried as she bounded down the hallways and banged on everyone's doors at six in the morning. "IT'S CHRISTMAS!"  
  
Sora groaned. "It's too early." He mumbled.  
  
Kairi came in in her pajama's and laughed. "C'mon you lazy bum, wake up!"  
  
Sora sighed and opened his eyes, looking outside at the freshly fallen snow. "Might as well get up..." He mumbled, rolling out of bed.  
  
WHAM!  
  
"Sora, get off the floor already and c'mon!" Kairi cried, pulling on her boyfriends arm.  
  
"I'm coming', I'm coming'." Sora mumbled.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Riku yawned as he looked up to see Kairi dragging Sora down the stairs.  
  
"Bout time you got up, we were about to open presents without you." He commented smugly.  
  
Sora rolled his eyes and sat down.   
  
Yuffie bounced over to the tree and started passing out presents. Sora took each one she gave him half-heartedly.  
  
'Kairi's not going to get anything from me for Christmas......' He thought sadly.  
  
"Sora!" Kairi's voice jerked him out of his glum thoughts and a package was thrust into his hands. "Merry Christmas!"  
  
Sora smiled. "Thanks Kairi." He said as he tore open the gift.  
  
"..Wha...Kairi...it's Oathkeeper...and you put it on a necklace?"  
  
Kairi nodded. "Yeah, that way a part of me will always be with you."  
  
Sora smiled a little sadly as he put the necklace on,eyeing the charm as it swung on his neck. "I'm sorry..I don't have anything for you-"  
  
"Kairi!" Yuffie called and ran over, thrusting a box into her hands. "It's from Sora!"  
  
Sora's eyes shot open. "WHA!?"  
  
Kairi smiled and opened the gift, lifting the paopu necklace out of the box. "Oh Sora, it's beautiful."  
  
"I-I....I...It's..."  
  
Sora looked down at the wrapping paper from Kairi's gift that had been thrown aside, and sitting in the paper was a small piece of paper. Scrawled on it was  
  
"Dear Sora-  
  
I think you dropped something. You've been a real good boy this year. Have a Merry Christmas.  
  
-Santa Claus  
  
Sora's mouth hung open.  
  
"..Sora, are you okay?"  
  
Sora's mouth formed into a grin.   
  
"It's not a beautiful as you are."  
  
Kairi giggled and blushed. "Oh Sora, that's so sweet."  
  
Sora blushed as well.  
  
"Ahem." Riku cleared his throat.  
  
Sora and Kairi looked over to find everyone grinning at them.  
  
"What!?" Sora demanded.  
  
Riku grinned. "Sora, look where you're standing."  
  
Both Sora and Kairi looked up and blushed.  
  
"Mistletoe..." Sora breathed.  
  
Yuffie grinned. "Sora and Kairi sitting in a tree.."She began. Riku whacked her with a candy cane,  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for!?" Cid demanded. "KISS!"  
  
Both teens blushed.   
  
Riku got the camera ready, Cid smirked and held his glass of egg nog high, Aerith watched with a bemused expression on her face, Both Leon and Cloud grinned and pulled out their camera's, and Yuffie chanted her song quietly. Sora leaned forward to kiss Kairi.  
  
Kairi turned a crimson shade of red and slowly closed her eyes as she felt Sora drawing closer to her.  
  
'Please, please don't look like an idiot, Kairi..,' she thought.  
  
And then they kissed, Sora wrapping his arm's around Kairi and Kairi doing the same. There were cheers around the room as many people snapped pictures.  
  
The two finally pulled away and hugged.  
  
"Merry Christmas Kairi."  
  
"Merry Christmas Sora. This really is the best Christmas ever."  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Me: Awww, wasn't that cute^^  
  
Sora & Kairi: *nod*  
  
Me: ^^ Merry Christmas everyone, review please! Now I have to go Play Final Fantasy X-2, which I just got! Merry Christmas!  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 


End file.
